User talk:KellynKaz
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have MyLittleBrony Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator New wiki? Is this the new wiki you are wanting to use? Shadowdemon137 05:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty. Go ahead and make me a bureau then :P :Also, did you already make the database dump, or do you know how to do it? Shadowdemon137 06:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't either. I'll look into it though and try my best to do something. Shadowdemon137 06:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Moving pages I found out how to move pages! :D Problem is, pages can only be moved by categories, so in order to move all the photos, all the pictures need categories. Give them all a category called Images. Shadowdemon137 06:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kelly are you going to make me admin on this wiki? 09:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, what's up dawg? I'm trying to get my badges back. xD ~Demiser~ Templates Hey, I only just came here today and was wondering whether or not we should get a different character template, I think the ones that are used now are in-approriate because they have things like "Faction, Level, Health" etc. Maybe we should see if we can get the ones that are on the regular My Little Pony wiki? They'd look better. ~Hipster Dash~ The Pony Overlords are watching 20:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Installing the Navbox: Done. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 00:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Dang Kelly. You look good in that picture. ;) I'm living for my dying wish. 00:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. =3 Did you put the new menu bar up? No offense, but I don't really like it. It is too confusing to find stuff. I'm living for my dying wish. 13:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) List of ponies template What's going on with Braeburn? Shadowdemon137 14:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of list of ponies, what do you want to do with characters that have been merged? An example of what I mean is that Coronet and Coronet Clover have been merged into one pony. Shadowdemon137 14:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Herp derp welcome me TheProofreader 02:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Template:R I added a couple extra things to the template, so now you can add extra colors for the mane by putting in mane color 2, added the and to the template so now all you have to put into group is mare or stallion, and fixed the coding for other names. I should be able to finish the list of ponies now (except for the colorcells) by tomorrow night. What do you think of it? Shadowdemon137 21:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) http://mylittlebrony.wikia.com/wiki/Regal_Candent Why can't we just have 5 stars? And remember to sign next time, Demi~ Back Glad to be back. Is the infobox still derped? Shadowdemon137 21:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Can I do the news? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE I wanna contribute to something other than edits, and Demi keeps stealing the Images job. >:O [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 02:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello, how did ya change the (Whoever) joined the chat to hello? And what about the Join the Chat replaced by the Join the Herd? Twilight Sparkle 12:36, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Looks like we got a corner on EqD. ^ what it said. Anyways, sorry for the leave, I'm very busy at the moment. And I don't think you'd need any more help on the front page (except, sometimes some images overlap with each other or missing.) It's already pretty good, better than mine :) Anyways, I'll see what I can do to improve this wiki for the better. See ya round. Article sections How do we want the article sections ordered? Do we want this set up or this? Shadowdemon137 18:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) hello? hello? ..........No its nothing I guess I was just saying hi. Songs So... When do you want the pages, and when do you want the videos? Just as soon as possible? [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 06:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, and alright. I'll get to making the videos for the songs as soon as I upload the newest episodes. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 08:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm on Hopefully, u got this message. I'm on chat :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 07:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : I'll stay on chat for as long as I can ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 07:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) WHy am i perma Blocked From Bakugan wiki What did i do i was told i have more that 2 account i swere on ym life i only have two Radizen and muhammad Thats the only two i have and Now im perma banned What did i do????? Locking Hi Kelly. Just wondering, could you lock my user page so that unregistered users can't edit it? I know this request may sound weird but I want to take extra precaution. Thanks :D ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 14:53, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I don't exactly understand what you mean. The countdown looked fine to me. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 15:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. My Little Brony Wiki looks great (and very colorful!). I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Coding Yo, Kell Bell. I know you said you'd help my wiki, when you finished with MLP, and BW, but I though it'd be better, if I learned coding WITH you, that way I could help yours and mine. Just don't count on me to watch any episodes. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 18:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) hola :D hehe this chat is pretty cool :P better than the other chat Chat disappearance Oh. Sorry for not replying in chat. I was away doing.... stuff. I would say homework but my brother is teaching me to indentify it as 'practice to learn'. Anyway... You're on vacation?! Lucky. I have to stay home and do work. :/ Have fun! :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 07:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) CSS I know that I should say this to Demiser instead but... did you get help from the Wikia Design Team for your theme? Because, just saying, it's starting to affect the wiki's load times. I remember when this Wiki was made. Kelly, you did a good job with it. Kyle Try the ketchup motherf***er! 11:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Bad news An anon http://mylittlebrony.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.176.30.6 has removed content from some pages. I've blocked the anon and a fellow user deleted his insults but i cnt undo the real edit made by the anon for some reason (intermediate edit conflicts). some pages now have no content! check the wiki activity page for details. :( the pages in question are: rarity, princess celestia, sweetie belle, twilight sparkle, fluttershy and derpy hooves. the anon may have done even more but i dun see any other pages with his vandalism. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 13:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :I have fixed all the pages. Nothing a little undoing magic can solve. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 17:46, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks :) I don't think I can get all the appearances for each of the main six in everyday but I'll be contributing to them. I'll do my best to get all of the appearances for each of the six in as fast as I can. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 05:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Christmas banners and stuff It ain't Christmas no more. Got anything for regular stuff? [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 08:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) News You probably won't read this message till the end of Jan. or something XD but.... I have new bad news. I need to see to some rather important business this coming months so I will not be able to edit as often as I do (starting from this date onwards). I'll still be coming back at least twice or three times a week to patrol the recent wiki activity (with us being featured: need to make sure everyone obeys international wiki rules and our own) and (maybe) edit the main six characters' appearances. As far as I know, Shadow and I will be patrolling the wiki activity. Twilight Sparkle has most of her appearances done. The others are not done yet and won't be finished as soon as I hoped they would be. :( Sorry about that but this business is of upmost importance and I have to step down from my hobby if I am to see it through. I'm pretty sure you know what this business is. I hope you understand. :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 17:51, January 20, 2012 (UTC) good job this is a good wiki frome pinkyrue Hello Because your the founder, i would like to ask if i can merge my wiki with yours. My Background ponies wiki. Because i know the brony wiki is and will always be a bigger wiki than mine, or atleast with popularity of somesort. I might not even add pages but infact edit the pages and ask for new background ponies templates like these. If you accept this i will really appreciate it. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 21:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You still here? o: [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha|Drullkus Industries. "Abusing infinity to new levels."]] 06:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) mr. blik since you have administater rights, can you delete the page mr. blik? someone created this page as a joke or something and it doesnt belong on this wiki. ♥ I am Rarity ♥ (talk) 17:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC)